Pain, Hurt, and Torture
by Jacqueline Black
Summary: An odd feeling of joy filled the Amyrlin Seat as she tortured a former friend. She wondered what the Darkfriend had betrayed about her...would she be stilled or executed for it?
1. Punishing a Darkfriend

((This is my first fanfiction, so I'm just trying to get the hang of it. Also, I wrote this section at 9:30 at night after waking up at 4 am and driving for most of the day, so I'm a bit tired right now... Please tell me how I did.))  
  
Jacqueline Black felt an odd sort of joy as she stood, punishing her former friend for her crimes. That was very strange; she'd always disliked hurting people. But Kella had betrayed her, had hurt her reputation, stability, and career. She still wasn't sure quite how much Kella had told, as the Darkfriend would not confess. Jacqueline was the Amyrlin Seat, and it was her duty to punish Darkfriends for their crimes, no matter how close they'd been when younger. Now, she struck each invisible blow just as firmly as she would have if they'd never met.  
  
The Darkfriend kept her face straight, never crying out, not even when the punishment was at its worst. Her body hung, limply suspended by Air. Her hands and feet were bound the same way, though there was not much chance that she would be able to escape. None, really. She stood on a block of Air, suspended just high enough so that she did not hang herself from the rope around her neck. The Air block was over a tall fire, licking her feet, and the fire sent up huge waves of heat in the summer sun. On top of all of that, she was being beaten by what seemed like solid, fiery bricks constantly.  
  
The Amyrlin wasn't sure that her former friend and betrayer would even live. But, miraculously, just as she slumped down, eyes closing for the last time, Jacqueline judged the torture over. It was difficult for her to control herself and make her 16-year-old body glide calmly over to a friend she'd nearly killed. She managed, though, and she gently lowered the battered Darkfriend to a stretcher.  
  
The stretcher floated swiftly up the many corridors and staircases it took to reach the Amyrlin's Rooms. At last, they made it, and Jacqueline let the stretcher sink to the floor, depositing Kella slowly onto a fluffy bed. She hurried over to the bed and placed her hands on the Darkfriend's shoulders. Embracing saidar, she let a small wave of Healing course through Kella. It was just enough to open the woman's pain-filled eyes.  
  
Kella looked up, and even through the welts and cuts managed to glare icily at the Amyrlin. She attempted to speak but couldn't. She didn't look happy about it. Though she hated Healing, she decided that it would be worth it to be able to speak to the one that had hurt her. She waited, assuming that Jacqueline would understand.  
  
Jacqueline sighed and placed her hands once more over Kella's shoulders. She sent a large wave of Healing this time. Very large. It was enough to make even her tired. She wondered what it would do to Kella and was glad that she was not the receiver of it.  
  
Kella just scowled and shook her head as if to clear it. She'd been through much worse, and she would put up with it. She finally spoke, in a smug voice. "So, you're done? You didn't even get a confession from me. Not that I would have told you anything. I was ready to die, you know. Then all of that would have been for nothing." She smirked. "But thanks for the Healing. I truly am grateful, my old friend."  
  
Jacqueline blinked, thinking it strange that Kella could put up with the Healing so well. But she always had been tough, and had been Healed many times. Kella's name, meaning "warrior," suited her well. When she spoke, it was in a firm voice, though it took an effort. "I did not want to kill someone of whom I thought was a friend for many years. Anyway, you are right. Your death would have done nothing to help me. I want you to tell me exactly what you told everyone about my...forbidden...channeling."  
  
((I will write as fast as I can to get the next chapter up, but keep in mind that I do have homework and other things to do, so it may be a few days)) 


	2. Making Her Talk at Any Price

((Ok, second chapter. Here goes))  
  
Kella just laughed. "That's what you said earlier, too. Do you really think that I'm just going to tell you everything without any pressure now?" She crossed her arms. "Why does it even matter?"  
  
Jacqueline knew that she could beat the normally stronger woman in a fight if she had to right now, but she didn't want to fight or hurt any more. She just needed to know what Kella had said. "Is it that difficult to tell me? Is it that important? Remember, I already know everything I said." She wondered about what Kella could have possible betrayed, thinking that she hadn't even done anything that bad. Maybe her old friend was just being stubborn, as she often was...  
  
Kella smiled, eyes sparkling with mischief though she was half- asleep. "I though I already explained that I wouldn't tell you. Anyway, think about it. If I did say anything bad, you will soon find out. Why worry about what you can't control?" She thought of her oaths to the Dark and spoke again. "You know, I hate serving people. That's the only reason I became a Darkfriend."  
  
Jacqueline broke in. "So that you could serve the Dark One? That is more service than I would ever require of you." She paused for a moment, trying to think of what she should do. She needed to know what Kella had told about her so that she could find a way to get around it.  
  
"I will not ever serve a friend. Do favors, yes. Serve, no." Kella shrugged. "Besides, when the world falls to the Great Lord, I will be on his side, immortal with him, while you are worthless slaves. I want power. I crave power. And this way, I have a chance of getting power." She ended, but her voice was strong and full of passion.  
  
A bitter light entered Jacqueline's green eyes. "You betrayed me for want of power? I would have given you a very high position of power if you would have asked, but did our friendship mean that little to you? You disgust me."  
  
Kella shrugged. "I truly am sorry, but that is the way it must be. I will go now, if you wish." She wasn't going to tell the Amyrlin anything at all, no matter how bad it was. There was no way Jacqueline could make her.  
  
Jacqueline would have laughed had the situation not been so serious. Kella looked like a pouting child, with her arms crossed like that. They were both close to the same height, both with black hair, but that was where the similarities ended. Jacqueline's wavy hair ended at her shoulders, where Kella's reached her waist. Kella had deep brown eyes, where the Amyrlin's were emerald. The way they were dressed was very different as well, Jacqueline in light, airy silks, and Kella in black and red, now burned, leather.  
  
Kella stood up, not waiting for Jacqueline to answer. They had grown up together, and Kella had learned much about the One Power, but she still wasn't sure exactly what it could do. Perhaps her punisher could do something to make her tell. Eyelids drooping from need of sleep, she started towards the door.  
  
Jacqueline stood up, a gleam of purpose in her eye. There was one thing she could do to get Kella to talk. Compulsion would make anyone say anything. She strode towards the Darkfriend and calmly took her hand, leading her back to the chairs. "Sit down for a few more minutes, Kella. I want to talk to you." She beckoned to the chairs.  
  
Kella eyed Jacqueline suspiciously, wondering what she was up to. She'd been a very easy-going child, but becoming the Amyrlin Seat at such a young age had changed her a lot, making her very secretive and plotting. Of course, she herself had been a sweet, mild-natured child, though extremely good at fighting, until she'd given her vows to the Dark One at 13. Now, she was 17, and she'd served him faithfully for four years. She thought that he would understand if she obeyed Jacqueline for a while. She sat down on the edge of a chair, eyes cold and mistrusting.  
  
"Now, Kella, please tell me about when you took your oaths to the Dark One. Just talk to me for one last time, like we did when we were best friends. Please?" Jacqueline had had a lot of practice at trying to get what she wanted since she'd come to the White Tower. Her voice was deceiving, sounding very friendly and sweet, but inside all she wanted was to make Kella talk. It wasn't that the girl could have told anything that she couldn't get around, but she was furious that her own best friend had been spying on her and reporting everything about her to the Dark One for four years.  
  
She had found that Kella was a Darkfriend by using the forbidden Compulsion on her. It had begun as a joke, Jacqueline not intending to hurt her friend and thereby not breaking the oaths. Then, she'd just asked a few questions for fun, to see if the weave really worked. She was horrified by the results, finding that the one she'd considered a friend was a kind of friend, but not the right kind. Kella was a Friend of the Dark.  
  
Jacqueline waited patiently for Kella to start talking. With a grim smile, she embraced the life-warming power of saidar. It filled her, and she began to form the complex weave that made up Compulsion.  
  
Kella frowned but nodded. "I really don't see why you want to talk to me. I've betrayed you twice now, and in ways you will never forgive. If this is another way to try to get me to talk, it will not work." She fell silent and watched Jacqueline for a moment. She, of course, couldn't see the weaves, and she thought that the Amyrlin was simply deep in thought or something. A small smile lit her face and she stood once more. "Like I said before, there is no reason for me to stay here, so I am leaving. Goodbye, Jacqueline, old friend. I do not think I will see you again." She started once more towards the door.  
  
Jacqueline grimaced. She didn't like the way the Darkfriend had told her that she wouldn't see her again. She had a bad feeling that Kella wasn't moving away, and that it was herself that would be not seeing. Before she could back down, she laid the completed weave on top of Kella's head.  
  
((Phew, I finally finished this chapter. Once again, tell me what you think! ( )) 


	3. Compulsion and Revenge

((Chapter 3. Strangely, it hasn't really taken me very long to write this whole thing. At least, not compared to my other writing that I've done. And I don't really know how the plot will go-just make it up as I get there. It seems to work, though I do have an ending planned out in my head))  
  
She had just used Compulsion, and strong enough so that it should work well. Jacqueline called the Darkfriend over. "Come here, and tell me what you said to the ones you betrayed me to." She had forgotten to order Kella not to tell anyone about the Compulsion being used on her before, and she hoped it would not prove fatal.  
  
Kella softly, without complaining, headed back towards the Amyrlin. She spoke quietly. "I told them that you used the One Power to hurt me. I told them that you used Compulsion to make me admit to my crimes. Can I sit down?"  
  
That was odd. A request from someone who had Compulsion on them. Jacqueline sighed. Kella was strong in body and spirit. But that was all she needed to know. A knot of rage as well as fear built itself up inside her. "No, you cannot sit down! And you will address me as 'Mistress' at all times from now on. Why did you bloody tell them that I used Compulsion on you?" She was trembling. She could be stilled for this. She wasn't Black Ajah, but she was sure that the Sitters would consider anyone that used the forbidden Compulsion and hurt people with the Power would have to be Black. She shuddered, waiting for Kella's answer.  
  
"Yes, Mistress. I told them about the Compulsion because they wanted to know how you found out that I was a Darkfriend. They weren't pleased by your answer of 'I have my ways,' so they decided to ask me. I told them the truth. You always have told me not to lie, so, for once, I did what you asked." Kella fell silent. As strong as her spirit was, she couldn't really defy Jacqueline.  
  
Jacqueline studied her for a moment, thinking furiously of what she should do. How was she to avoid being stilled? She didn't think it was possible. She ached for her Warder, Faolan, to be here right now. Finally, she nodded and said quietly, "I understand, though I wish dearly that you would not have told them any of that. I will be in trouble because of it. Very well, then. There isn't much you can do for me. Leave, now, Kella." She removed the weave and motioned her towards the door.  
  
Kella walked as quickly as she dared out of the room. Her face broke into a grin as she walked down the corridors. Jacqueline was so forgetful and stupid that she had made the same mistake once. Kella remembered the Compulsion perfectly well and hadn't been forbidden to tell about it. Now, she would get her final revenge on the one that had hurt her. Walking was difficult. First, she would sleep. Revenge could wait until the morning.  
  
With a sob, Jacqueline laid down on her bed. Tears streamed down her face. What was she to do? She would be stilled, or executed. She wasn't sure which she would prefer. She cried herself to sleep.  
  
Faolan felt sadness through the bond and strode up towards the Amyrlin's Rooms. He entered the door and walked to the bedroom quietly. When he saw Jacqueline's tear-streaked face, he sat down next to her and stroked her hair, speaking to her in a comforting tone, "It will be all right. I will do my best to help you out of this."  
  
Jacqueline raised her head and saw her beloved Warder. She sat up and whimpered. "I will be stilled or executed. Faolan, I have used Compulsion. They will think me Black, and I do not have any proof otherwise. What am I to do?"  
  
Faolan put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "We will work it out. One of us will think of something. We always have before. I love you, Jacqueline, and I will not desert you. I will fight to death if it will save you, and it may this time. We will wait and see what happens. Perhaps everyone will dismiss it as a Darkfriend's lies."  
  
Jacqueline sat up straight and looked at his eyes. She spoke in a hard voice. "You have heard people talking about this already. That is very bad. If I could catch the rumors and stop them before they were spread, it would be much easier. As is, I will not be able to countermand them." She sighed and lay back down. "Perhaps it will be easier to just wait until the morning and work something out then. Good night, Faolan. I love you."  
  
The Warder sighed but decided that it really would probably be easier if they slept on it. He kissed Jacqueline's cheek then walked softly back out of her rooms, going to his own. He lay down on his bed and fell asleep instantly, tossing and turning during the night with unpleasant dreams.  
  
Kella woke up just as the sun was rising, sat up, and stretched. She felt much better today, very refreshed by the night's sleep. Smiling, she pulled on her usual leather clothes and stepped out into the hall. Whistling softly, she walked down the corridors into a rather unfamiliar part of the Tower. She knew that the Sitters for the Hall of the Tower would sometimes be here, so this was where she needed to be. She saw an Aes Sedai with a blue-fringed shawl and curtsied deeply. When they Aes Sedai acknowledged her and continued walking, she spoke up in a rather quiet, submissive voice.  
  
"I am Kella. Yes, Kella the Darkfriend. But I have decided to try to walk in the Light again and help people. I have very important news that will have dire consequences if all Aes Sedai do not know it. Will you hear what I have to say, Sister?"  
  
The Blue Aes Sedai looked at Kella critically then sighed and answered, "Yes, I will listen. I will not necessarily believe what you have to say, but I do think it is good that you are trying to serve the Light once more. Speak, girl."  
  
Kella hid a grin. She loved using people's weaknesses to her advantage. The Aes Sedai must have had her oaths against lying for so long that she didn't even think that Kella could have been lying when she said she was coming back to the Light. She replied in a gracious voice, "Thank you for listening, Aes Sedai. Do you think that we need to get away from listening ears?" When the Blue began to look impatient, she hastily added, "We can stay here if you wish. I think that you should know that the Amyrlin Seat, your very ruler, is a Darkfriend."  
  
The Aes Sedai put her hands on her hips. "You do not like the ruler for what she did to you, so you accuse her of being of the Black Ajah? How dare you interrupt my day for such nonsense!"  
  
Kella broke in before things could get out of hand. "But I have proof. She used a forbidden weave, Compulsion, twice on me. Only someone of the Black Ajah should even know how to do that, from what I've heard, much less actually use it! And she punished me with the Power privately, not just when she gave the public torture."  
  
The Sister studied her carefully for a moment then sighed. "Perhaps you are right, though I doubt it. I heard yesterday that she Compelled you once, from a Novice. So, are you exaggerating or has she used Compulsion on you since then? I need to know the truth. And trust me, I can tell when you are lying."  
  
Kella smiled slightly. She could "tell when she was lying?" She seriously doubted that. But, she told the truth anyway, since it fit in perfectly with her story. "Yes, yesterday afternoon, once my punishment was complete, she floated my stretcher to her room and put the Compulsion on me." She smirked. "Luckily for me and for all of you Aes Sedai, she forgot to forbid me to tell anyone about it. So now, I am doing my duty to the Light and telling you about it."  
  
The Aes Sedai sighed again. "What you speak does actually sound like truth. Thank you, Kella, for alerting me of this problem. You are doing well on your quest to be on the Light side once more, child. I give you my blessing, and I will pass on your word to everyone I meet." She nodded her head to Kella before walking on.  
  
Kella fought down a giggle. She had a blessing? Excellent. Her plot for revenge was well under way. 


	4. Trying to Stop Rumors

((Chapter 4))  
  
Jacqueline's eyes flew open, and she worriedly looked to a clock on the wall. She cursed when she saw that it was already almost noon. She absolutely hated sleeping late, and she had needed to be up early this morning so that she could go and try to not let the rumors take over. By now, everyone in the Tower probably knew that she'd used Compulsion on Kella. And she'd forgotten again to forbid her to speak of it.  
  
She leapt out of bed and ran a brush through her hair several times before dressing in her usual, comfortable blue silks. Once dressed, she put on her stole and slipped out of the door. After all, she, being so young, was often confused for being a novice, which was rather embarrassing. She entered her room once more and took off the stole. On second thought, she didn't think that she wanted everyone to know who she was today. She strode down the halls of the Tower, at last coming to the Warder's training grounds, where she found Faolan.  
  
Faolan, seeing his Aes Sedai and love, replaced his practice sword in its spot and ran out to meet her. "Jacqueline, we must hurry to do whatever we can. Everyone already knows everything. I must say, it would have been good to have Kella on our side. She is obviously very good at getting her word out."  
  
Jacqueline nodded sadly. "Yes, she has always been incredible at getting everyone to hear her. We have very little time before they will come with the punishment. Come on, Faolan. We will do what we must. We need to speak to the Sitters." Without another word, she sprinted back the way she'd come, Faolan following.  
  
They made their way up the multiple staircases and down many corridors before they came to the Hall of the Tower. Jacqueline was not surprised to see all of the Sitters for the Hall meeting without her. She opened the door slowly and walked in, standing straight and regal. Her black hair flowed out behind her, and her eyes were icy emeralds. She strode down the aisle to the front of the room, Faolan moving with wolfish grace directly behind her. She stepped up to the podium.  
  
"I am sorry to interrupt you, Daughters, but this is a very grave matter, and it needs to be discussed before it is to late-for me, and for you." The Amyrlin Seat's voice carried, and it was firm and calm, so unlike what she was feeling right now. She waited for their response. Just by being here unannounced, she was upsetting protocol, and she knew that they would not like it.  
  
"Yes, Jacqueline, this is a very grave matter. Having a Darkfriend ruling the Tower...well, there is no matter any graver than that. Do you wish to plead you innocence with us? You may try. Tell us-Did you use Compulsion on Kella Storm?" The Sitter that spoke was very young, barely older than Jacqueline herself. It disturbed her that she not only didn't call her "Mother," but she left out "Sedai" as well.  
  
Jacqueline answered, her voice soft and deadly. "I used Compulsion on Kella Storm." She held up a hand, signaling silence. "But I am not a Darkfriend. I am not Black Ajah. I do not serve the Dark One." Her eyes burned with rage. "What I do not understand is why you, experienced Sisters, believed what a Darkfriend had to say. She told the truth about having Compulsion used on her, but anything else she may have said is a lie. I swear to you that I serve the Light, and the Light only." She had to work to keep her voice steady now. Rage and fear built up inside her so that she felt she would explode. How dare they believe Kella, a Darkfriend admitted from her own mouth! Still, she kept her face smooth as she waited for their answers.  
  
The Sitters conversed for a few minutes, some arguing but most just nodding their heads. At last, a Green, someone from Jacqueline's own earlier Ajah, spoke up. "We have made our decision. Jacqueline Black, we accuse you of being a Darkfriend, of being Black Ajah. For this crime, you will be stilled, tortured, and executed. We hereby strip you of the stole and staff. You are no longer the Amyrlin Seat."  
  
Another Sitter, a Yellow, added, "We have proof that you committed these crimes, as we can tell when others are lying much of the time. We saw truth in Kella's eyes when she said that you used Compulsion on her. Yes, you did admit that part. Now, why would anyone even know the weave for that, much less use it, unless they were Black?" When Jacqueline opened her mouth to speak, she pronounced, "I did not give you permission to speak."  
  
As Jacqueline snapped her mouth shut, another Sitter stood, this one Blue, and probably not more than 30 years old. "I am very sorry, Jacqueline. I had always liked you and thought you a good person. Perhaps you are not a Black, but right now, there is much evidence saying you are and none showing that you are not. You will be stilled, Jacqueline, but they will be kind enough to allow you to die. Be grateful." She fell silent, too.  
  
Jacqueline Black, the former Amyrlin Seat, fought to keep tears from pouring down her face. One last Sitter rose, a Red, with a satisfied look on her face. "You will be escorted back to your rooms. The stilling will be tomorrow. You will be notified of your execution date later." She smirked, dark eyes cruelly lit up, as Jacqueline was led from the room.  
  
Faolan walked beside her all the way back to her rooms. The escorts allowed them both into the room. "There will be guards, so don't think of escaping." The door slammed shut. The guards stood behind them.  
  
Jacqueline fell atop her bed and lay weeping. Her body heaved with sobs, and tears streamed down her face. "I'm to be stilled. They will torture me and kill me. Why? Because they believed a Darkfriend. Or perhaps they are Black, as they accuse me of being. I'm going to die." She buried her head in her pillow, which soon became wet.  
  
Faolan sat down next to the sobbing girl and pulled her upright. He put his arms around her and just held her while she cried. When at last she looked up, her eyes were red and puffy, and her body shook. She threw her arms around him and wept onto his shoulder. "Faolan, I love you so much. Don't let the shock kill you." Those were her last coherent words before his mouth covered hers. Eyes wet, she at last pulled away. "I suppose I should sleep before they come and still me."  
  
Faolan nodded. "I will stay here, with you, so that you can be awakened before they come. Be brave, love." He sat down in a chair and watched her eyes close. He felt tears in his own eyes and allowed himself to cry as well. At last, he dried his eyes and stood, looking at the clock. They would be here soon. He reached down and touched Jacqueline's face.  
  
Jacqueline sat up slowly, and, remembering what was going to happen, tears filled her eyes again. She pulled herself out of bed and slowly ran a hairbrush through her hair until it was smooth and shining. She could feel Faolan's pain reflecting her own. She just hoped that it would all be done quickly.  
  
A quick knock on the door sounded before 13 Sitters stepped into her room. Jacqueline straightened and managed to look stately despite the tears obvious in her eyes. They beckoned to her. She nodded slightly and followed them out of the room, down many staircases, and out into a grand hallway. Faolan came as well, not wanting to leave her behind. She stepped up onto the podium for one last time. 


	5. A Battle

((One more chapter after this...Oh, by the way, I do not own any part of the Wheel of Time))  
  
Jacqueline asked the Sitters a question, and they nodded reluctantly. She cleared her throat before addressing everyone there. What seemed like the whole Tower was standing around, waiting to witness her being stilled, and there would certainly be more for her execution. She spoke, in a clear, carrying voice.  
  
"Everyone here, I would like to say a few last words before I am stilled, as I certainly will not be up to speaking before my execution. First of all, I want to say that I tried my very hardest to help this world. I gave up my life as a teenager to try to feed everyone and keep you alive. And I succeeded. But with my own life, I failed. I want you to know how badly I wish I could just admit to being a Darkfriend and have all of this over. But I cannot. Ironically, I am bound by an oath not to lie, and I cannot admit this. You will think what you want to think about this, but I want you to at least listen when I say that I am no Darkfriend. I have given everything I have to fight the Shadow, but it was not enough. I am sorry." She paused, letting her words sink in, before continuing. "I would like to wish some of you luck and happiness. All who have believed me and helped me, I hope that you move on and achieve greatness in this corrupted world. Those who did not...well, I hope that you realize your wrongs before it is too late for this world. My Warder, my true love, Faolan, I hope that you can get over this without dying, and I hope that you can find happiness in the future. And Kella, my oldest friend, my betrayer, my greatest enemy, I hope you rot alive in your master's prison." She turned abruptly and stalked back over to the Sitters.  
  
There were murmured whispers at her last sentence. Kella, face red with anger, turned and walked away in a huff. Others began to feel sorry for Jacqueline, thinking that perhaps they were wrong. But the Sitters, those who mattered, went on with the punishment. "Jacqueline Black, we will torture you before you are numb from the stilling. Rise, child, and we will deliver to you the punishment you delivered to Kella." They waited silently for her to stand.  
  
Jacqueline did not stand. Her voice was quiet when she said, "I will not receive the punishment that I gave Kella. Kella was Compelled only to tell the truth, and no harm was done to her by me. I Healed her back in my rooms. But her punishment is still far worse than any you can give me. She is cursed, her soul given to the Dark One. She will die a death far worse than my own, and she will serve him still in death. I will at least have the peace that comes with a mortal death, and I will be happy then. Torture me, punish me all you want, and I will scream, but I shall be happy when it is all over." Without another word, she silently stepped up to the flows of Air that she could see. She stood on a platform of it while they lit a fire. Her hands and feet were bound by it. Then she was raised into the air, above the fire.  
  
As the fire was lit, Jacqueline giggled a bit insanely. Her eyes sparkled, filled with many emotions. When it began to burn and the strikes began coming, she cackled. Embracing saidar, not just a normal amount, but through a s'angreal ring, she struck out identical blows towards all of the Sitters, except stronger by tenfold. Her eyes burned with a feverish light, of determination and madness. She had a crooked smile on as she cut the flows holding her up, and doused the fire with Water. She hopped down, painful welts spreading across her body but otherwise unharmed.  
  
Jacqueline knew it could not last, that women that could channel surrounded her, but as the fire was lit, she was pushed over the edge. She didn't care if she lived anymore. She just wanted her revenge, to teach these women a lesson that they would never forget. She sprinted over to Faolan, and he embraced her one last time. They waited to be caught together.  
  
The Keeper of the Chronicles, Keena, was just a bit than Jacqueline, roughly 25 years old. She, too, had been raised from the Green Ajah. Jacqueline wasn't very close with her, but she knew her as a very capable and powerful woman. Upon seeing Jacqueline's escape, Keena sprinted over towards her, pulling a dagger from up her sleeve. She had been of the Battle Ajah for 5 years before being raised to Keeper, and she knew how to fight. She smiled grimly and eyed everyone around them. "Are you ready to fight to escape, or do you just want to stir everyone up?"  
  
Faolan answered for her. "We will fight, but we have no chances of escaping. No, we don't want anyone dead, because that will just firm the idea in their minds that she is of the Black Ajah. Let's just punish them, get back at them for what they will do to us." Already, a group of Aes Sedai was coming towards them. All three of them were ready to fight, Keena with her dagger poised and saidar embraced, Jacqueline drawing vast quantities of saidar through her s'angreal, and Faolan with a sword he seemed to have drawn from out of nowhere. There faces grim, they began the punishment.  
  
Jacqueline's eyes lost their mad look and came back into focus. Her face was grim, but she struck each painful blow with a small laugh. She was certainly teaching them. Upon getting hit by a solid block of Air, she carefully wove a strong shield, inverted it, and placed it around the three of them. Safe inside her shield, she hammered blows of solid Fire to each side, strong enough to knock them unconscious but not kill.  
  
Aes Sedai, Novices, and Accepted alike began to retreat, none able to break her shield and none wanting to get hit. The Sitters were all getting up and had finally surrounded themselves with a strong shield. There faces were full of rage as they marched forward. Abruptly, Jacqueline's shield simply shattered. Disbelief battling fear on her face, she dove towards the ground, pulling her Warder and her Keeper with her. They were just in time. White-hot bars of light landed where they had just been.  
  
Faolan, shielding his eyes with his hand, pulled Jacqueline and ( ) out to the side. They ran quickly through the gates back towards the Amyrlin's rooms in the Tower. All three knew that there had to be someone as powerful and deadly as the Forsaken in that group of Sitters, and none wanted to get in her way. Perhaps, Jackie thought ruefully, one of them was one of the Forsaken in disguise. She sighed and shook her head sadly as they entered her rooms. Now, everyone would be completely convinced that she was a Darkfriend, and there was absolutely nothing she could do to prove it otherwise.  
  
A loud knock came on her door, and she calmly stood and opened it, saying in a light, pleasant voice, "Why, hello, Sitter Painie. I'm very pleased to see you. Please sit down." She beckoned to a chair.  
  
Sitter Painie, the young Aes Sedai that had first called her a Darkfriend, stalked over to the chair, but rather than sitting down, she stayed standing and growled, "Enough with the pleasantries. You defied us. You will be stilled and executed, and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it. And then, who do you think will become the Amyrlin Seat?" There was triumph in her eyes. "The Black Ajah will take over the Tower, and we will rule the worlds as immortals! It will all be thanks to you."  
  
Faolan stared at Painie, aghast. "That is not fair. You accuse Jacqueline of being a Darkfriend then admit being Black yourself? You should be the one getting stilled, not her!" He grimaced, thinking that he probably shouldn't make this one mad.  
  
The Black Sitter cackled then said sweetly, "But why should I get myself stilled? No, everyone will be quite convinced that the corrupting Black Ajah will be rooted out of the Tower with the Amyrlin's execution." She smirked then added, "Any who think otherwise will be accused of traitorism and be executed themselves. And we will take over. It is a flawless plan where we win every way." She grinned evilly, a nasty light in her eyes.  
  
Jacqueline growled audibly. "You will not take over. I have resigned myself to being executed, but I will not die for nothing. I will win, and you will pay. You'll see." She stepped towards the door. "I assume that you are here to lead me to get stilled?"  
  
Painie nodded. "Yes, follow me. Everyone has woken up, and they are all waiting there, most quite upset over your...actions. It is a great mood to conduct this in." She stepped out into the hall, plainly pleased by the way events were playing out.  
  
Jacqueline followed, forcing herself to look resigned and saddened. It really wasn't very hard. But she had won one triumph; she wasn't to be tortured. It seemed that they had forgotten all about it, just as she'd hoped they would. Now, she beckoned for Faolan to follow her. "Keena, get away from here. Escape before they remember about you. They want me, not you. Go!" The words were quiet, but they were full of emotion.  
  
Keena shook her head. "I am staying with you. I will die, if need be, but I will not run away. I will fight." With Jacqueline's reluctant nod, she joined the group outside the room. At that time, both Aes Sedai found that they had been shielded. 


	6. From Stilling to Execution

((*cries* Almost the last chapter...so sad...now I have to think of a new idea for another fanfiction...maybe I'll do Harry Potter or Tamara Pierce or something else, though...))  
  
Jacqueline, Faolan, and Keena made their way quickly down the many staircases and corridors that led to the grand hallway. None of them spoke. Painie had a smirk on her not yet ageless face. It was obvious that she was looking forward to this. They made their way up towards the huge room, where even more people were gathered, this time. Many of them were burned or bruised from their earlier beatings.  
  
Jacqueline sadly stood and waited for her stilling, and essentially for her death. At this time, all she wanted to do was weep. Her earlier mocking mood had evaporated, and now she was finding how serious this was. She didn't want to die, but even more than that, she didn't want the Black Ajah to take control of the Tower, as they surely would. She managed to keep herself standing tall and straight until the Sitters surrounded her. She collapsed onto the floor, tears pouring from her eyes. This was the end.  
  
Faolan and Keena were held back. Keena was still shielded, so she was unable to do anything that might free Jacqueline. Faolan had had all of his weapons taken away, so he, too, was helpless. They both watched as the 13 Sitters embraced saidar, Faolan with a hopeless feeling in his heart that he would lose the bond and his love, Keena with the rage that she could do nothing to stop this.  
  
The Sitters linked together, forming a strong circle. Jacqueline wasn't all that worried that there was at least one Black in that circle surrounding her, because the outcome would ultimately be the same no matter who performed it. She trembled, crying like she had when she was a small child, though, at thinking of what lay ahead. Then they formed the weave, the weave that would cut her off from the True Source forever.  
  
Jacqueline closed her eyes and tried to be as calm as she could. Still, it was a huge shock when the weave came, slicing between herself and the Power. Unable to comprehend what had just happened, she blacked out, collapsing into a heap on the ground. Most of the Sitters watched her sadly, but a few, including Painie, grinned with undisguised joy. They had done it. They had stilled the Amyrlin Seat.  
  
Faolan fell to the ground, hurting with the shock and pain he felt. The bond was gone. His eyes closed. Keena crouched down beside him and, shield dissipated at last, lifted him with a flow of Air. She walked over to the Sitters. "Might we take her back to her rooms now? She will want to sleep before her execution."  
  
A sober Green Sitter nodded. "I am very sorry I had to do this. I wish there had been proof..." She trailed off before answering Keena's question. "Yes, take her to her rooms. Comfort her as well as you can. The execution will be in the morning." She glided away, not wanting to have to look at any of their accusing eyes any longer.  
  
Keena set Faolan gently on the ground. He opened his eyes and tried to stand up. Taking Keena's hand, he said softly, "I will be all right. I must be strong for her. Let's go." When the Keeper made a move to pick up Jacqueline with the Power, he waved her away. Instead, he bent down and picked her limp body up gently.  
  
They walked as quickly as they could back towards Jacqueline's rooms, Faolan cradling his love in his arms. At last, they reached her rooms, and he laid her gently on top of her bed. Soon after, her eyes opened. She moaned and said weakly, "Is it over?" A few seconds later, a tear came from her eyes. "It is gone. Now, I will die."  
  
Faolan sat down next to her and lifted her up onto his lap. "My love, it is done. We will get back at them for what they have done to you. We will find a way to keep the Black Ajah from taking the Tower. Sleep now peacefully, without worries." Jacqueline's eyes closed once more, and he laid her gently back down onto the bed, covering her cold body with blankets. "We will find revenge, Keena. We will find a way."  
  
Keena nodded and murmured, "Of course, Faolan. Of course." They sat in silence for most of the night, until at last the morning, the dreaded morning of execution, came.  
  
A soft rap came on the door. No one barged in. Keena stood and walked over to it, opening it enough to see the young Blue Sitter that had spoken for Jacqueline during the sentence at the Hall and the Green who had been sorry to still her. Keena motioned for them to come in. They entered slowly, and their eyes fixed on the sleeping girl.  
  
"How is she?" the Green asked. She stepped over to the bed. "Well, she obviously isn't good, but it doesn't matter, as she is going to be executed today anyway," Faolan said, voice filled with quiet rage. He stood up, and the Sitters could see pain overwhelming the rage in his eyes.  
  
The Blue, Nelia, shook her head sadly before saying, "I suppose you are right. I want you both to know that neither of us wanted her stilled. We know that she isn't a Darkfriend. It is the other Sitters who are the Blacks. Yet we are younger than they, and we cannot go against their words. I am sorry. Perhaps there is something we can do, though, to at least make her execution easier." She gently pressed her hand atop Jacqueline's forehead.  
  
The Green Sitter, Bryanne, thought for a moment before smiling slightly and saying, "We could make it easier! At least, we could make them use another method besides the bloody executioner's axe. Perhaps a poison that puts her into a sleep that she never awakens from. Yes, that would do well. It would be peaceful and quick, without any blood, but none could argue against it, as she would still die." She became quieter, and her voice was full of sorrow as she said, "I wish she did not have to die. The best we can do is get revenge on the Black's that caused it."  
  
Faolan smiled slightly. "You think the way that we do. Perhaps you can help us with our revenge. If you help, we won't try to get revenge on you. Your debt will be paid." He thought for a moment. "Can either of you use a sword? Because it would be pretty easy for them to shield you from the Power."  
  
When both nodded, Keena and Faolan exchanged a small smile. "Excellent. Well, we need to get Jacqueline up and down there." Faolan's voice grew heavy and sad. He pulled the blankets off of the sleeping girl and gently sat her up. "It is time, Jacqueline. Come, now."  
  
Jacqueline dressed in a daze. A small part of her mind screamed, "You're going to die!" but she was mostly numb and unfeeling. There was no cause that was worth it anymore. She knew that she would die soon anyway if she weren't executed, because there was nothing there to replace the Power for her. She stood, and when she just barely managed to speak, it was in a numb, flat tone with no emotion. "I am ready. Let's go."  
  
Faolan gripped Jacqueline's arm and led her down the many stairs. Keena, Bryanne, and Nelia all followed a few steps behind. At last, they came upon the courtyard where the execution was to take place. Many people had gathered, most initiatives from the Tower, but some were merchants and citizens of Tar Valon, as well. They all waited, some anxious, some excited, some upset, for Jacqueline to come.  
  
Faolan had to almost carry her as they stepped over towards the executioner's block. Bryanne cleared her throat and announced loudly, "There has been a change in plans. Do not fret; Jacqueline Black will be killed. We have decided to use poison rather than an axe, is all."  
  
Bryanne pulled a small vial from a pocket. It contained a liquid. As she poured it into a glass, Painie stepped up to her. "If this is not real poison, she will be killed in the most horrible way possible. I will deliver it to her." The Green Sitter just shrugged and handed Painie the glass. She backed away. As Painie strode over towards Jacqueline, both young Sitters could be seem hurrying away from the courtyard.  
  
Jacqueline closed her eyes and lay down on the green grass. She didn't have any urge to live anymore, anyway, and all she wanted was for death to come fast. Part of her mind wondered what it would feel like, to be alive no longer, but most of her was still numb from the loss of the Power. She didn't have any greater cause she wanted to live for. All was already lost, anyway, and there was nothing she could do to gain it back. At least after she was dead, she wouldn't have to suffer anymore. Yes, death would be a good thing.  
  
She was rather surprised to see that it was Painie who brought her the poison. "Drink this, and die." When Jacqueline hesitated, she nastily added, "Or would you rather I skin you alive?" She placed the cup of poisonous liquid in the former Amyrlin's hand.  
  
Jacqueline shook her head and sipped the poison slowly. She lay her head back down. Her eyes closed, and her breathing became slight and far apart. Slowly, the life drained out of her, until at last her body was limp and still.  
  
All around, people had different reactions. Many were saddened by the loss of their young leader and began to weep. Just as many, though, believed the lies about her, and they laughed with joy as they saw her body go limp. Faolan sank to his knees, tears streaming down his face, and felt grief such as that he'd never felt before. He slowly raised himself up to his hands and knees and crawled over to Jacqueline. He lay down beside her and cried uncontrollably.  
  
It was getting dark when Faolan next looked up. He must have fallen asleep. Somehow, he knew it was the only sleep he would get for a long time. Everyone appeared to have left, the entertainment over. He stroked his only love's icy cold face and stood up, a new emotion building up inside him. It was rage. He would make everyone pay for what they had done to Jacqueline. They would pay in blood. With a new purpose and sense of determination, he strode off towards where they kept the swords.  
  
Kella stood over her old friend, her eyes wet. This was all her fault. But, as much as she'd always liked Jacqueline, she didn't regret it. Now, the Black Ajah was free to take the Tower, and the Great Lord would hold her accountable for this huge victory. She would be immortal, and she would have power. That was what she had always wanted. Now, her dream would come true. It had been almost too easy...  
  
((There will be one more chapter)) 


	7. Revenge

((*sobs* Last chapter...))  
  
Keena crept up behind Faolan. Her eyes were puffy, and it was obvious that she'd been crying. "Warder, we will get our revenge. We will make sure that Jacqueline did not die for nothing. Don't you worry. We will make them all see how badly mistaken they have been, and we will make sure the Black Ajah doesn't take over the Tower. Grab a few swords. We will need them." The first one they had to deal with was Painie. After all, they knew she was Black, and she would be easy to overtake.  
  
Faolan smiled grimly and grabbed some swords. He was rather surprised when Keena asked him for some for herself, but he threw two short ones over to her. She strapped them on expertly, as did he. They were ready.  
  
Just as they were about to leave, the sound of metal dropping caught Faolan's ears. He heard muffled cursing. Drawing his sword, he quickly ran over to the other side of the area and struck out...  
  
And met metal with a crash. Bryanne stepped out of the shadows, eyes dark. Nelia was just behind her, also with a sword. "You will need some help," came the soft voice. Bryanne easily twirled a sword in each hand. Nelia, being Blue and not as much of a fighter, still handled her daggers just as easily. "We can give you that," echoed her voice.  
  
Faolan almost grinned. This was exactly what they needed. Now, there were three women who could channel strongly as well as fight well, and there was him. It would be quite a bit easier that way. "Yes, we do need help. Thanks for coming. Come on, now, and you'd better be silent or we'll leave you behind." They both looked at each other and giggled, as if he'd said something funny.  
  
They raced silently through the Tower, not making a sound. At last, they reached the rooms of the Black Sitter. Faolan was almost surprised. The young Sitters had made less noise than himself, if that was possible. His slim form slipped through the door, which one of the Aes Sedai-he wasn't sure which one-had opened using the Power. He came to a halt and signaled to the others that it was all clear.  
  
The lamps flared. Out of the darkness came a shadow. Another shadow. Three shadows. Keena groaned. She had appeared behind Faolan, Nelia and Bryanne at her sides. Swiftly, the smallest of the three shapes moved forward. Her eyes glittered menacingly. "What have we here? Some little heroic assassins trying to avenge their mistress' death?" It was Painie's voice that came nastily.  
  
Faolan cringed instinctively. He knew what would come next. He was prepared for an attack. He was ready to die, wasn't afraid of death. He would fight with all that he had. The others all stood ready for attack as well. None had drawn weapons yet, though. They needed the element of surprise on their side to have any chance at all of winning.  
  
Painie grinned evilly. "You didn't think this through. Unfortunately, there are more of us than you, and you are all tired. Do you want to turn around now? I will give you the chance. This is the only chance you will ever get." Her voice was deadly, and she was completely serious. It did, however, amuse her that they would come so undefended. She sighed. Some people just liked to be killed "nobly" she supposed.  
  
Faolan smiled grimly. He put up three fingers. "You have three. We have four. How does that make us outnumbered?" He was pretty sure that she must have more Blacks with her in that room. If she didn't-well, that was all right with him too.  
  
Painie smirked. More shapes appeared on each side, until there were 13 Black Sisters. "Would you like us to bring in some Myrddraael?" Nelia paled visibly, which was saying much, as it was fairly dark. Without waiting any longer, Painie and her Blacks attacked.  
  
Nelia, Bryanne, and Keena linked together, forming a circle instantly. As the weave came to shield them from the Source, they wove a shield. The weave bounced back and struck three of the Blacks. Three down, ten to go, thought Faolan grimly.  
  
Keena grinned as she pulled out her sword. At the same time, Bryanne took out both of hers, one in each hand, and Nelia drew her daggers. Last, Faolan drew his own sword. No, they were not defenseless. They couldn't attack with the Power and maintain a strong enough shield at the same time, but it was easy enough to strike with weapons they had all trained with their whole lives.  
  
The Blacks retreated a bit as they saw the blades. It was very, very unexpected that they would have other ways to defend themselves. Painie grimaced when the swords came flashing out. She, in the front, was the first to have her throat slit.  
  
The four attackers formed a circle, back to back. The three Aes Sedai maintained the shield while they struck out, so each attack by the Blacks was stopped. The Darkfriends, not expecting an attack with 'primitive weapons,' fell slowly. Soon, there were only five left. Then four. Then three. At last, all thirteen Black Ajah Aes Sedai were dead or dying.  
  
The exhausted attackers leaned on each other for support. They had evidence to present to the Sitters, now. Somehow, they all knew that the only Blacks in the Hall of the Tower were dead, now. They had planned it together, obviously. Faolan sighed, in some ways relieved that he wasn't dead, in others wishing that he was. They would present their evidence to the Hall in the morning.  
  
Faolan, Bryanne, Keena, and Nelia all walked back outside together. They went back to where Jacqueline's body was still lying and picked her up. Strangely, Faolan didn't feel quite so empty and sad anymore. He knew that she had died for a good cause, and she would have peace now. They dug a pit together and laid her in it without a coffin, in the Shienar way. "May you find peace in the light. I love you, Jacqueline."  
  
The Hall of the Tower was gathered. They made their decision. A tall, Domani Yellow stood and said calmly, "We relinquish our charges against you. You have done murder, but you have served the Tower in killing thirteen dangerous Darkfriends. Well done." She paused for a moment then added, "We also remove all charges against Jacqueline Black. May she rest forever in the Light."  
  
Faolan, Bryanne, Keena, and Nelia all bowed their heads. Faolan wondered what he was going to do now, where he was going to go now that this was all over. Maybe he would wander around, join the army. But maybe he would just stay at the Tower. The terrible pain and sadness at Jacqueline's death seemed to have lightened, and he was filled with a new sense of purpose. He could stay in the Tower, and hunt down the Black Ajah...  
  
The Yellow spoke again, this time her soft voice directed towards Keena. "There is an open spot in the Hall of the Tower, now. Do you wish to fill it?"  
  
Keena grinned, face lighting up. "Yes, I would love to fill it." Bryanne and Nelia smiled at her. "Welcome, then, to the Hall of the Tower."  
  
Life went on. Keena was a Sitter now, who could make important decisions. Faolan had friends, and a sense of purpose. A new Amyrlin was chosen, one who was not a Darkfriend. Kella was never seen again, believed to have moved away to some distant country where she wouldn't be known as a Darkfriend that had gotten an innocent killed. Still, that terrible sadness lay deep within Faolan. He grew ill and weary and decided to go live his life somewhere else, in peace. At long last, Faolan, too, died, and he was able to have the peace that he had dreamed of ever since the day of his love's death. Life went on, and the Wheel of Time turned without the world being taken over by evil. And it was all because of the selflessness of an Amyrlin and her Warder.  
  
The End  
  
((It is officially over. Sorry, but I'm really bad at endings. Tell me what you think, and if there is anything I didn't resolve by the end!)) 


End file.
